The Northman Returns - Complete Story
by Rebecca Arrington Jones
Summary: This story begins where season 6 left Eric Northman on top of a mountain in Sweden and reveals his return to Bon Temps and quest for the one girl he loves.


**The Northman Returns**

**By Rebecca Arrington Jones**

A Fan fiction based on the Characters of HBO's True Blood

and the Sookie Stackhouse Series by Charlaine Harris

The searing pain and flames engulfed Eric Northman on the summit of the Swedish mountain top. He knew there was no escape from his end this time. He could not move and pleaded for the true death to take him quickly. Suddenly he was surrounded by a freezing wind and snow storm that poured over the peak in a dark cloud, blocking the rays of the sun. The flames died and Eric laid a charred mass upon the snow. He could hear the sound of bells and hear a voice whisper on the wind, "Northman you are mine and I will heal you for your promise to me. Do you agree?"

Eric could not move and before everything went dark in his mind he gasped, "Yes…"

Eric awoke in the dark on a birch bed covered with furs under what appeared to be a deep rock overhang. From the bed he could see the moonlit, snow-covered ground and surrounding woods. As he moved slowly to the entrance of the overhang he could see the stars and aurora borealis dancing in green and pink in the night sky. The trees around the open meadow ahead of him were so tight together in places it looked like walls. To his right, outside the overhang, he could see a fire in what looked like a stone hearth. It was like being indoors and out at the same time. It reminded him of when he made love to Sookie.

His skin felt tight and cold, but he was healed from what he could see. His legs looked normal and his arms, but there was something different that lingered. A vampire had many senses that the normal human lacked and Eric knew something was different and something else was present nearby.

Eric could hear the bells again and it made a memory flash through his mind to his family and childhood. He had been a child when he had climbed the ridge near his families lodge in the winter to retrieve a ewe that had wandered away from their small herd. It was close to sunset when he had reached the top of the ridge and he remembered the beauty of the sun setting on the fjord. He could hear his mother calling and he was trying to urge the ewe down the slope. He had heard the same type of bells and turned to see a beautiful woman in white walking towards him. She offered him her hand and with a voice of honey and milk said, "Eric take my hand and I will help you home."

As the memory disappeared, Eric turned to see the same woman walking towards him. He could smell her too and she smelled of summer grass, honey, and the air off the fjord. It overwhelmed his senses and desire began to boil in his blood. There was only one type of creature that smelled that good and that was fay or fairies.

"Who are you and what have you done to me," Eric growled defensively with his fangs down and eyes glaring at the creature.

"Eric I brought you here to heal and you lay in my realm," she answered. The fairy's skin was almost iridescent in the moonlight and her hair was the color of fire, reminding him of Jessica.

"Your realm," Eric was ready to lung at her.

"Yes, to the Saligen, my home between worlds."

Eric relaxed slightly recognizing the name to which she mentioned and questioning asked, "You're a fairy?"

"Yes, you may call me Agneta," she paused and with a devilish smile, "Your people know me by many names including wilden frulein, schneefräulein, or in English, ice fairy. However, you and I have met before. I was bound to help your family by your mother."

Eric relaxed completely and he could hear the incantations of his mother in the morning begging Mother Nature to protect and care for her family. He never believed the way his mother had in the mystic power of Mother Nature. Every spring she would do the Dance of Life and sacrifice a young lamb.

"You were there... when I was a young boy!" He immediately thought about the night his parents died. "If you were bound to help my family, why did you not save them the night of their brutal slaying by the werewolves?"

"I cannot stop all creatures. Humans are easy yes, but supernatural creatures have various powers and I could not stop them all or their master. Just as I could not come to you until you were in a weakened state."

Eric's anger and thirst grew unbearable and he lunged into the moonlight to take the fairy. He did not know what powers he would absorb, but he hoped like Sookie or Warlow it would allow him time in the sun and maybe a chance to return to Bon Temps. As he caught her arm in surprise, his fangs went deep in the artery and the blood hit his system fast and hard.

Agneta blasted Eric with an eerie blue light from her palm, similar to the golden light Sookie possessed. Eric reeled away in pain and he felt as if a spike was being driven through his head. His body felt as if it was being pierced by tiny blades and he fell to the ground on his knees. "Ahhh...What are you doing to me!"

"Serves you right! You cannot drink my blood in that way Eric Northman." The wound on her arm healed instantly and she stepped back away from him. "If you are hungry, I can nourish you in a different way."

"What is this? Stop the pain!"

"The pain will go away soon vampire. You see my blood is like the frozen water fresh from the glacier; clean and pure. It does not feed you like a human or other fairies might." Agneta eyed him sideways and added, "I know you have tasted fairy blood before or you would not have been able to be on the peak in the daylight when I found you."

Agneta continued, "You can consume only the very smallest amount of my blood at any time for the purpose of healing. My blood will change you as well...so heed my warning and do not try to drink me again!" She closed her eyes and summoned a red deer. It came trotting out of the woods and stopped near the fire. It just stood there to Eric's astonishment. Next, Agneta gathered snow from the ground and a crystal goblet appeared out of the snow that she cupped in her hands. She walked to the beast that stomped the ground confused. She reached out and touched the beast as if to comfort it and the deer knelt down to the ground. With her free hand she took another handful of snow and a crystal dagger appeared. She quickly made a small puncture to the neck of the deer and caught the blood of the beast in the goblet. The deer moaned and eventually rose to its feet and left. Agneta returned with the deer blood to Eric, who was trying to stand up now.

"Show me your fangs!" she commanded.

Eric opened his mouth and she pricked her finger on the tip of one fang. A single droplet formed on the tip of her finger and she swirled it in the blood, "Drink!"

Eric hated drinking the blood of animals and it was difficult to take the goblet.

"Drink it and enjoy!"

He sniffed the cup and all he could smell was her essence. He cautiously tasted the blood and to his surprise it tasted of the finest ice wine made from the first frosted grapes in fall. A tingling sensation permeated his body. He felt better and stronger; yet again different.

Suddenly he realized that the dawn was breaking and felt the need to hide from the sun. "I must sleep or I will fry in the sun again and everything you have done to help me will be lost."

"No Eric, from now on my blood is a part of you and you will be able to walk at dawn and dusk and in the fog, rain, or snow during the day as I do. You will not be at your strongest, you will still bleed, but you will be able to see the sunset again as in your youth. Day by day it will be different for you."

"What are you talking about? I am a vampire, or have you forgotten?"

"My blood has begun to purify your vampire blood. A fight has begun in your very cells and one day you will have to make a decision - to be vampire or to be human. I have given you back your humanity. You can feel more now than when you were just a vampire. And now for your promise to me Northman."

Eric stood stunned. How was this possible? Once a vampire there was no going back, but this creature had changed all that. Suspiciously Eric answered, "What must I promise?"

"It will not be easy, but if you break the promise you will turn to ash as my blood connects me to you. You will not feed on humans anymore and only on the blood of animals. You will keep this goblet and dagger with you and feed as you have seen here. I will provide you with an elixir of my blood to make the animal blood more palatable, as was the deer's blood. Do you understand?"

Eric was almost outraged and began to growl again. The fairy looked him directly in the eyes. Suddenly, his skin began to crack and turn ashen grey. He could not move and was frozen in place. The pain was unbearable, similar to burning, but there were no flames.

"Make your choice Eric Northman - live or die now!"

"Aghh...I...I AGREE!" Eric yelled and the sensation ended quickly and again his skin returned to normal. Whatever power Agneta held over him now there was no going back and he silently wished that he had died rather than be at the mercy of Agneta. However, as the sun rose, he felt conflicted. To see the sun rise and set and walk in the day, even if it was only when it rained or was foggy, forever could have its benefits. Now he could feel the bleeds coming on. "I have to sleep," he said tired from the torture he had endured.

Agneta turned and raised her arms and gently blew. A cloud of snow rose in the wind and covered the sky above the Saligen until it became grey and dark enough that Eric would not burn. He returned to the darkness of the overhang and hid under the furs for nightfall.

When Eric awoke it was early evening and the sunset had painted the sky with pinks and oranges and golden tones in the distance against the snow-capped peaks. The snow on the ground outside the overhang was a pale blue and the surrounding woods a dark green. Eric had forgotten all the colors of nature, as the night robbed everything of its splendor. It was going to take time getting use to light again and for now it was time to think about getting back to Bon Temps.

Outside the overhang on the hearth sat the crystal goblet, knife, and a crystal decanter with a rose liquid inside. Eric removed the lid to the decanter and inhaled deeply. The smell was indescribable and overwhelmed his senses. He could distinguish hints of honey, juniper, berries, and something so fresh and clean he could only think of a glacier.

"Be careful with that," a familiar voice floated across the air with a hint of mischief.

"Good evening Agneta," Eric responded coldly as he turned slowly to face his new menace. He had not decided completely if this new situation of becoming human again was good or very, very bad.

"You have questions you want answered." Agneta circled the fully healed vampire carefully. He could easily catch her and tear her limbs off at full strength.

"When you said you gave me back my humanity and I would change day to day, what exactly does that mean?"

"When you were made a vampire your heart stopped beating and your blood changed, but your cells remained frozen in time. My blood has awoken your cells again and it is beginning to work its way through every part of your system." Agneta could sense a fear growing in Eric. "You worry that you will age rapidly and crumble to dust," she giggled.

How could she know what he was thinking! Eric tried to remain calm and indifferent towards Agneta, "Well then, tell me what will happen."

"First, you will not age any differently than a normal human. Secondly, you will lose your powers as a vampire, slowly over time. You will eventually stop feeding on blood and be able to eat real food again. You will get sick and you will even die like a human," she said with a tinge of sorrow. "I can hear your thoughts because I am bound to your family; therefore I am more aware of you and your presence. However, now that my blood is a part of you, it is similar to what you vampires refer to as the relationship between maker and progeny. I can tell what you are thinking, because I can hear the faint beginnings of your thoughts and feel your emotions," she added. "Sookie, this name just came to your mind! Who is she?"

"Let's just say she is similar to you," Eric tried to hold back his thoughts towards Sookie, but it was difficult. If Agneta could read his thoughts, then this would mean that Sookie would now be able to hear his thoughts as well.

"She is half human and half fairy…" Agneta seemed excited. "…and you love her!"

Eric was becoming annoyed with where this conversation was going and he moved quickly, grabbing Agneta from behind in a bear hug with one hand on her throat. Agneta did not have time to react before he had hold of her. "I wouldn't try blasting me, if you know what is best! Now, I could squeeze and it would be the end of you. So, here is my deal in exchange for your life. Stay out of my head and either help me get back to Bon Temps or get out of my way and let me go!"

"Very well Eric Northman! You will need to release me and I can help get you back to Bon Temps."

Eric cautiously let her go.

"You cannot just show-up in the state you are currently in, let us fix that first," Agneta said as she bent down and took a handful of snow and blew towards Eric. The snow swirled around his legs, moving upwards, and began to take on the appearance of a white pants and a white sweater. A bag appeared at his feet. "For the things you need to take back."

"Your quite handy, in some ways," Eric noted it might not be a bad idea to keep Agneta close by, should he need her help.

"Now take hold of my hands," Agneta reached out toward Eric. Eric grabbed the items from the mantle of the hearth, closed the bag, and slung it over his shoulder. He took Agneta's hands and in a flash of blue light, it suddenly became warmer and he could hear the tingling of glass.

When the brightness cleared he recognized the place they stood immediately. They were in the fairy realm that looked exactly like the Bon Temps cemetery with the exception of several ornate chandlers that hung from various trees. Eric had found the portal to this place once before, as well as finding Warlow tied conveniently to a headstone. The light in the area seemed to dim as if someone had controlled it by a switch.

"How did you do that?" Eric asked

"All fairies can move from safe haven to safe haven, as we can sense these places. However, I have never had a reason to leave Saligen before now…" Agneta started.

"…and you are not staying," Eric cut her off before she could finish.

"You cannot control whether I stay or not! Anyways I am still bound to you and I wish to keep an eye on you, as you progress." Agneta said with a wicked smile.

Eric's thoughts deceived him as he made a move for her and Agneta blasted him hard enough to push him through the portal opening and out into the midday sun. The burning began immediately and Eric struggled to his feet. A pair of arms grabbed him through the portal and back into the safe haven, where it was much darker.

Besides the bleeds coming on, Eric now had scorch marks on his exposed skin. "Do not forget the fact that I can hear your thoughts now Northman," Agneta reminded him as she dragged him back into the shade of the safe haven.

Sookie had been sunning herself in the front yard of her house while Alcide was away at work and suddenly was pulled away from her daydream by the intense feeling of pain and anger, as well as a voice that she had not heard since she had been handed a note returning her family home to her. "Eric!"

The voice had only been a whisper and there was definitely not a person in sight. Eric had completely vanished after Bill had gone to the True Blood factory and vampire experimentation camp and saved Tara, Pam, and the others. Jason had said that it was really Eric who had stormed the facilities and single-handedly freed him and several others, but that it was Bill who saved the group at the end, before they fried in the sun. She definitely recognized that voice, but she could have sworn she heard it in her head. Why was she even thinking about this! Sookie got up and decided to go for a walk to clear her head.

Sookie put on the linen shirt she had on the blanket next to her. She walked towards the old cemetery, where she always seemed to find comfort and strength these days. Why had this popped into her mind? Maybe it was the fact that she still had Eric's blood in her and, well, they had been so intimate. She had hoped that all that would have worn off by now, but apparently not.

There had been so many changes since the True Blood debacle though. Many vampires were gone from the virus they had acquired through the tainted True Blood, although a few marauders still popped up now and again. The vampire authority was barely rebuilding and Bill was still touring with his book. Things were going well with the vampire protection scheme that Sam had initiated as Mayor and the town had been able to fight off the first wave of infected vampires with the help of Violet, Tara, Jessica, and a few new ones that Sookie had not yet gotten to know. Then there was Tara and she had not fully repaired that relationship yet, but it seemed that she had found ground with her mother and her cousin, Lafayette, again.

As she came to the center of the cemetery, she suddenly could feel a presence. It was not something she was familiar with. It was not altogether unfamiliar or creepy either; just different. It suddenly dawned on her that someone had accessed the safe haven and she had better find out what was going on.

As Sookie entered the portal, she was hit by snow that clung to her eyelashes. "How is this possible," she gasped at the snow that flew around her. It was darker than usual, which meant that there was a vampire nearby. She saw a body lying in the grass, near where she had once left Warlow tied up. As she approached the person in white, she began to distinguish certain features which were familiar to her.

"Oh my God," Sookie came to an abrupt stop when she realized she was looking at Eric Northman lying in the snowy grass.

Eric rolled over and slightly opened his eyes. _Sookie…_

Sookie's eyes were as wide as saucers with the realization that Eric had just whispered her name, but he never opened his mouth. "HOLY CRAP ERIC! How am I hearing you in my head?"

"How is it possible that I can hear you telepathically? I'm not supposed to be able to hear vampires!" Sookie stared at Eric in disbelief. "How did you get here Eric?" Sookie tried getting Eric to answer at least one of her questions as she knelt in the snow-covered grass next to him.

"It's a long story Sookie," Eric sighed and sat up to his elbow to face Sookie.

"Well start talkin' because you're not going anywhere till I get an explanation mister!" Sookie's heart was racing. She thought her feelings for Eric had been washed away when he disappeared and with Alcide in her life, but they were quickly surfacing again. She was fighting the urge to both kiss and slap his face.

"You tell me what happened to Warlow first! One minute I'm enjoying my favorite view and the next I'm burning in the sun," Eric said with a tinge of anger behind his words.

_Bill probably staked him while he was tied up here…_

"For you information Bill did not stake him, Jason and I did. Warlow had a blood contract which forced me to marry him, but I couldn't do it once I found out he had killed my parents," Sookie said with a tone of conflict in her voice. "Anyways he attacked me in the house and I had no choice! I didn't know that the effects of his blood would wear off once he died," Sookie retaliated in defense to Eric's thoughts. "Wait… you just did it again! What the fuck is going on Eric!"

"Something has happened to me Sookie and I do not expect you to understand or even believe me…"Eric began his explanation but was cut off by the sound of bells behind Sookie.

"…I have given Eric a gift," the sweet sound of Agneta's voice made Sookie jump to her feet again and face this new creature.

"Who and what are you?" Sookie put up her hands ready to blast this …well this thing that she wasn't really sure what it was.

"You may call me Agneta and I am a relative to the day fairies, like yourself. I am an ice fairy from the far north." Agneta smiled at Sookie and stood taking in this human that Eric loved so much. Agneta could understand why Eric had been attracted to Sookie, she was pretty and the lure of walking in the sun would have been temping to any vampire. However, Sookie had an uncanny strength and passion in her though and she came from fairy royalty; Agneta could sense this about her.

"Agneta it is nice to meet you…I think. Are you responsible for bringing Eric back here and I assume the snow?" Sookie asked looking quickly between the two.

"Yes, as a fairy I could sense this place and brought Eric here. The snow is for both our protection. I saved his life, when he would have died a fiery death, exposed on the mountain high above his family home. I am bound to him and his family and I will fulfill my duty to protect him."

Sookie turned to face Eric who was finally able to get to his feet, "Eric Northman you have a fairy godmother and YOU KILLED MINE!" Sookie walked up to Eric and pounded on his chest with both fists.

Eric grabbed her fists before Sookie could strike again, "You can have mine if you wish. She is not as fun as your fairy goddess was. This one has a wicked taste." He couldn't help but drop fang between the smell of both Agneta and Sookie.

"Eric you're not as cold to the touch as normal!" Sookie looked him directly in the eyes, "What is going on?"

Agneta giggled and could not hold back her pleasure, "That would be my fault. In order to save him, I had to give him a large quantity of my blood, which is now changing him and eventually will make him human again."

"What!…That…That is impossible!" Sookie shook her head repeatedly at Eric. Eric reached out and held her head between his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"I would really like to continue this discussion another time Sookie! It is almost noon and I should be underground right now!" Eric stated loud enough to rouse Sookie from the daze she was in after hearing what Agneta had revealed. "Do you still have the cubby in your house?"

"Yes, I had saved it for Tara…but she has never used it. Alcide will not be happy if I allow you back into the house!"

"I do not care about Alcide, I need to sleep Sookie! I am getting weaker by the minute the longer I am up during the day!" Eric said forcibly now.

Sookie came out of the haze she was in and she could feel the pain Eric was experiencing and see the blood that now oozed from his ears. "Damn it Eric!" How did he always find a way in to her life? Sookie didn't want to this this game again.

Eric's inner voice was not much more than a whisper on the wind. _Sookie please!_

"Do you think you can make it to the house?" Eric shook his head yes and grabbed the bag next to his feet. "The front door is unlocked and Eric you may come in."

"I'll need your help getting out of here Sookie," Eric said aloud this time in a softer gentler voice and blinking sheepishly at Sookie. Sookie could sense it was difficult for Eric to ask for her help.

With that Sookie took Eric's hands and transported Eric and herself out of the fairy realm and back into the Bon Temps cemetery. Eric began to scorch again, but he had enough strength left to speed to the house in his typical blur. Sookie could only hear the faint sound of the front door slamming behind Eric as he entered the house like a gust of wind. She hoped that she had not made a mistake helping Eric today, but she had just experienced a shock of her life. ERIC WAS BECOMING HUMAN!

Sookie stood for a moment and then turned back to the portal and re-entered the fairy realm. Sookie needed to find out exact what Agneta had done to Eric and what to expect as Eric underwent this transformation that Agneta claimed to have started. Sookie was skeptical that Eric could become human again, but that was beyond what might actually be happening to him.

When Sookie re-entered the snow was dissipating and the sun was starting to peak through in the sky above. Sookie's memory flashed back to lying on the bed next to Eric and looking up with the snow gently falling between the trees. The time she had spent with Eric, when he had lost his memory, had been almost magical. She really had fallen in love with him and when push came to shove she been too torn to decide between Eric and Bill. She remembered the night she decided to walk away from both of them. It had seemed like the only alternative and she knew Eric had been hurt deeply.

Until they were forced together, as they fled from the Lilith inhabited Bill, she had not seen Eric and he no longer stayed at the house. That night all hell broke loose at the Vampire Authority and Sookie finally heard the truth from Bill, she had been nothing to him. He had made it clear that she was an abomination according to the vampire bible. In the aftermath, Sookie had somehow found the strength to stake Bill in order to save Eric from being overpowered and possibly killed by an empowered Bill. Afterwards, Eric had offered to give Sookie the means to go anywhere, but she had refused him again knowing that Bill would most likely follow her anywhere she went. Eric had even given her back the house that night, even though he didn't have to.

Thinking about it now, Bill had always wanted Sookie and been protective and almost jealous and possessive. Eric had always wanted Sookie, but he had wanted her to want him just as much. Even after Eric regained all his memories, he had always given Sookie a choice about things between them. All she could think was how many times had Eric saved her life and it was only fair, with Eric needing her help, that she start returning a little kindness. Maybe they could rebuild a friendship of sorts, even though Sookie doubted Eric could control his blood lust for her. Oh god, then there was Alcide and what was she going to say to him!

"Agneta! Agneta, I need to talk to you!" Sookie shouted into the empty landscape of the fairy realm before her. There was a moment of silence and then the chandeliers began to tingle as a breeze blew through them. Sookie heard the sound of bells and Agneta appeared on the path ahead of Sookie.

"Thank you for helping Eric, Sookie," Agneta said as she approached. "I could not help him past the fairy realm, as you could."

"I need to understand…" Sookie began as she looked at Agneta slightly cautious of what Agneta may say, "…what exactly is happening to Eric?"

"He is indeed becoming human again from the healing power that is in my blood." Agneta took some of the snow from the ground and blew. As the snow swirled a small table and two chairs appeared between Sookie and Agneta. "Please have a seat, I will not bite, unlike our mutual friend," Agneta said with a smile.

"I cannot even begin to understand the powers that you possess," Sookie said as she sat across the table from Agneta. "You do not seem to be a creature that would try and hurt Eric, intentionally, but I worry with all the people and vampires that Eric may have pissed off in a thousand years, that he has enemies who will find out about him becoming human and come after him."

"That may very well happen, but Eric must have friends that will come to his aid – like you!"

"Eric doesn't have many friends and we did not part on the best of terms," Sookie answered shaking her head no, as if to accent this point.

"He loves you though," Agneta leaned forward and grabbed Sookie's hands that rested on the table top.

Agneta's touch was cold and sent a chill up Sookie's arms. "How do you know that?" Sookie said pulling back from Agneta.

"I apologize; I have forgotten that you are both fairy and human." Agneta pulled back as well and smiled shyly. "Can you not hear his thoughts, as I can?"

"Well, yes but…" Sookie did not get a chance to answer completely before Agneta jumped in.

"You have the same telepathic capabilities as fairies, therefore you must hone them in on Eric to read his deepest thoughts and you will find the answer there, as to whether I speak the truth about his love for you." Agneta seemed to plead with Sookie.

"Maybe I don't want to know Eric's deepest thoughts about me or other people that he and I might know," Sookie replied defensively thinking about Pam and Tara especially. She had spent a life time listening to other people's most inner thoughts and she had tried to drown them out. Not hearing Bill or Eric or any vampire had been a reprieve.

"I think you will find many answers there to questions that still remain unanswered for you," Agneta could read Sookie's own fear in her answer. "Eric is scared and things will change for him day to day. As for now he is very much the vampire that you know, but he will be able to see the sunrise and sunset and he will be able to walk in the day only when the sun is blocked by a storm in some way. His powers will weaken over time, but he is progressing more rapidly than expected."

"What do you mean, more rapidly than expected?" This was a bit of a surprise to Sookie.

"I can hear his thoughts very clearly now and it should have taken much longer before you could have heard him." Agneta seemed to ponder this development herself.

"Maybe…Maybe it is because he has had so much fairy blood recently!" Sookie offered as an explanation. "He feed on me a few times, then there was my fairy godmother, Claudine, he used Adaline's blood to access the portal here, and he even drank Warlow's blood which allowed him to walk in the sun. All fairies and all recently"

"That may very well be! " Agneta had not thought about the possibility of Eric's prior consumption of fairy blood and the effect it would have in connection to her blood in him now.

"Will he age rapidly?" Sookie asked with a look of concern at the thought of seeing a thousand year old man suddenly appear before her.

Agneta giggled and responded, "No he will be no different from the moment he was changed to a vampire. He will be the man he was again and start to age regularly."

"How is it that no one has ever heard of this before? You would think that if vampires could become human again they would have created a cure from fairies like you!"

Agneta became agitated by Sookie's question and responded curtly, "I am the last of my kind! My kind suffered being hunted from both humans and vampires. There were those who did not want there to be a cure for vampires and they hunted us until we barely existed." Agneta stood and turned her back to Sookie. "My last sister died at the hands of a vampire, who like Eric had been offered the chance to become human again and she tore my sister apart."

"I…I am so sorry Agneta, I did not know. Sounds like vampires have brought both our peoples a great deal of pain and death," Sookie tried to comfort Agneta a bit by letting her know that she shared her pain.

"It is time for change to begin and Eric will be the first to be free from the blood lust that vampires experience." Agneta turned to face Sookie again.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Sookie probed Agneta.

"Eric can no longer drink from humans, otherwise I have the power to turn him to dust. My blood allows him to break free of the need for human blood and should he drink from man or woman again, I will know it and I will make sure he will cease to exist." Agneta looked directly into Sookie's eyes as she made this statement. "I have provided him with an elixir and the means to follow through with his promise to me. You will help him Sookie or Eric Northman will be no more!"

"Now hold on a moment…" Sookie began to protest, but Agneta disappeared in a swirl of snow and was gone.

"Agneta! You cannot do this to me!" Sookie suddenly fell to the ground as the chair she was sitting on also dissolved with Agneta's departure. "Ahhh man! Shit!"

At least Sookie had gotten some answers as to what was happening to Eric and she left the fairy realm deep in thought as how to proceed from here. Sookie took note that it was late afternoon and that she had lost a few hours while she was in the fairy realm again. Even though it was getting close to sunset, she took her time walking back up to the house which gave her a chance to think about how she was going to break the news to Alcide concerning their new house guest.

When Sookie reached the front door, she entered quietly and creep across the living room to the Nordic cabinet that still hid the cubby Eric had built for himself. She carefully unlocked the door and peered down the shaft listening for any sound from below. It was dead quiet. She closed the door and slinked back to the kitchen to sit and wait. As soon as she reached the kitchen she sat down and sighed. Only one thought penetrated her mind, _Grams how do I keep getting myself into these things!_

Sookie sat quietly for about a half hour before she heard Alcide's truck pull up. He was home early and Sookie had not even had time to think about making something to eat. At this point with everything that had happened she wasn't sure if she was even hungry. She stood up and went to the kitchen window, where she could see Alcide coming towards the back door, but there was a woman still sitting in his passenger seat. Sookie did not recognize her, but it could have been someone from the local pack that Alcide used to be a part of.

When Alcide came in he stopped short and ran his fingers through his hair, "Hey…I wasn't sure if you would be here or not."

"I'm off today or did you forget." Sookie teased him and then looked away as she tried to gain confidence for what she had to tell Alcide.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Alcide said shifting uncomfortably. "I need to tell you something Sookie and it won't be easy."

"Okay, what's up and …who is sitting in the truck?"

"Well you see… that is what I have to talk to you about. Daniella, she was part of the pack I controlled for a while." Alcide said looking down at his hat that he held wringing in his hands.

"Oh, is she okay or in some sort of trouble?" Sookie glanced out the window before adding, "She can come in ya know."

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea Sookie. This is difficult enough as it is."

"Well then, spit it out Alcide!" Sookie could hear his inner thoughts repeating over and over _Dear God! Help me!_

"Daniella is pregnant…and she has been kicked out of the pack," Alcide took a breath and looked away from Sookie. Then he shifted a little as Sookie looked at him a bit confused. "I am the baby's father and Daniella needs my help."

Sookie did not know what to say. Shock was taking over when she answered, "How can we help her? Does she need money or a place to stay for a while?"

"No Sookie, she needs just me…I need to be there for her and the baby. She has no home and no pack for protection and no one else can help. I need time away to figure things out thing for her and for me."

"Are you saying that you are leaving me for Daniella?" Sookie grabbed hold of the sink for stability.

"Daniella was a pack mate and gave herself to me as her pack leader. I had a relationship with her before you and I were together. I am responsible for her and she will need my help if the child turns out to be a werewolf. I can't bring her into the house and ask that you accept all this; that is not fair. So, she and I are going back to my house where I can figure some things out… for now."

Sookie shook her head as if understanding at first, then the pain came out unexpectedly, "Well, good Alcide! You see I have something to tell you too. Eric Northman is underneath us right now in the cubby and I am letting him stay here because he needs my help right now as well!"

"What the fuck Sookie!" Alcide started to growl, "you let him into our house!"

"It isn't your house and he needs me Alcide, the same way Daniella needs you apparently!"

"This is completely different," Alcide retaliated. "I knew deep down you were never over him. Bill you had closure with, but when Eric disappeared you never got to bury your feelings for him; especially with Jason always bringing him up!"

"He saved Jason and Violet's life, Alcide! Jason shared blood with Eric; Jason couldn't help but bring him up!" Sookie now shook with anger and adrenaline.

"Then it is settled, I'm leaving immediately! I am not sharing you with either of those fucking vampers ever again!" Alcide turned and left through the back door with a gruff.

Sookie yelled, "Good then…just go!" She bit her lip to hold back the tears.

Alcide walked rapidly back to the truck and got in. Sookie could see Daniella turn to look at her through the kitchen window as Alcide started the engine. Alcide hit the gas a little too hard, enough to send a few rocks flying across the garden beds and Sookie could hear one ricochet off the house siding.

What had just happened! Sookie gasped and put both hands over her mouth in shock. She wiped away the tears that streamed down her cheeks and turned towards the living room. As she passed through the doorway, the setting sun made the room glow and there stood Eric in silence. He looked hard at Sookie and then moved quickly to where he was right in front of her, face to face. He didn't say a word even though it was obvious from his look that he had heard every word exchanged with Alcide. He simply held Sookie tight in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Don't hold it in Sookie."

Sookie clenched the fabric of Eric's sweater and screamed into his chest. The tears flowed and Sookie cried hard against Eric's body. _Why?_ She repeated over and over to herself. _Why?_

When Sookie had let it all out she sat on the sofa with her feet tucked up on the cushion edge and her knees to her chest, hugging a pillow. "Son of a bitch! Just when everything seemed normal for once in my life, the winds of chaos begin to blow again."

"Here, drown your sorrow with this." Eric handed Sookie a glass of whiskey from the liquor cabinet.

She took the glass and quietly added, "Thanks."

Eric lifted his crystal goblet and said, "Gud ger varje fågel en mask, men han inte kasta den in i boet."

"What does that mean?" Sookie asked curiously.

"God gives every bird a worm, but he does not throw it into the nest. A Swedish Proverb," Eric translated as he sat down on the couch next to Sookie and glanced sideways at her. "You're the worm by the way, if you didn't know it!" Eric gave her one of his sly smiles.

"Thanks, I think I figured that out!" Sookie took a sip of the whiskey and winced. "I sometimes feel as if I am slowly being picked apart by the three of you all."

"I apologize for my part, I never intended for that to happen to you." Eric glanced at Sookie's feet, unable to look her straight in the eye.

Sookie took another sip of her drink. How was this supposed to make someone feel better, she would never know. Whiskey just left her with a dull feeling in the morning. The silence between them was unnerving to Sookie.

"Where did you go? I mean why didn't you come back with the others?" Sookie asked facing Eric more directly.

Eric took a sip of the elixir mixed with pig's blood he had procured from a neighboring farm and it reminded him of claret from the Bordeaux region of southern France. His eyes fluttered before he answered, "I went home. I wanted to find peace myself."

"But you left Pam and Willa behind…Didn't you want to be with them after what had happened to them?"

Eric looked at her deeply, "No… I had lost all that really mattered to me."

"You mean Nora, don't you?" Sookie probed a little deeper, but trying not to enrage Eric. She knew that there had been a deeper connection with Nora, as they had both been made by Godric.

"Yes." Eric looked straight ahead at the floor and swallowed hard thinking of Nora, but then he added, "Godric was gone, and then Nora, my sister, died in my arms ...and then you."

Sookie didn't hear any inner thoughts from Eric; he was saying exactly what he was thinking. Sookie caught Eric's addition, but she continued, "Well, I never got to say thank you…for finding Jason, that is."

"Hopefully, he thought of me fondly after tasting my blood!" Eric smiled at the thought of the erotic dreams that Jason must have experienced.

"Well if it was anything like what I experienced from tasting your blood, it took a while for him to not see you lying in bed next to him." Sookie's statement made them both laugh and smile.

"Now that is more like the Sookie I like to hear!" Eric said with a teasing sound to his voice that Sookie recalled from when Eric had asked her to be his.

Sookie took another drink to make sure Eric did not catch her eyes lingering on him to long. "Well, I think I need to soak and then sleep," Sookie said setting the glass on the end table next to the sofa. "I've kinda been through the wringer today."

As she stood up a little fast, the world seemed to tilt out from under her and she stumbled to her right slightly. Eric caught her as quick as lightening. He lifted her off her feet and into his arms. His face was just inches from hers and he seemed to ponder her lips for just a moment. He straightened and readjusted her. _Not yet, it isn't right._ Sookie could hear a voice calling for Eric to restrain himself. Agneta was right there was still love for her hiding deep inside Eric.

In a flash Eric had her upstairs and in front of the bathroom door. "Your hot water awaits you," Eric murmured as he set her feet down to the floor. Sookie rested herself against the length of Eric's body for just a moment before she backed away.

As Sookie turned to close the door, she looked over her shoulder at Eric who now stood by the top of the stairs and said, "Thank you Eric."

"Goodnight Miss Stackhouse." Eric said softly.

Eric descended the stairs and headed for the kitchen. It had taken all of Eric's strength in that moment not to go to Sookie and take hold of her and devour her lips in a deep, sweet kiss. He wanted her still and there was no denying the affect she still had on him after all that had happened. He had wanted to comfort her, but instead he had left Sookie to find her own comfort in her bath and it ate at him. However, Eric needed to take care of some personal issues that were pressing their way into his mind, other than his feelings for Sookie.

Eric knew he needed to find resolution with Pam and Willa and make sure that they were well aware of the changes that were taking place. Eric was unsure of how his transformation would affect his progeny, either physically or severe the bond he held over them as their maker. Eric knew he had only one choice and that was to summon them. Willa would be easy, but Eric had released Pam – so he was at the mercy of modern technology and he hoped she would answer.

Eric picked up the portable phone Sookie had in the kitchen and dialed the number he knew so well. He headed out to the front porch for privacy. The phone rang once on the other end and Eric thought hard as to what he needed to say to bring Pam home. It rang a second time and Eric quickly surmised that she could have been somewhere out of service range. It rang a third time and Eric began to wonder if she wasn't answering because Pam didn't recognize Sookie's number. Suddenly, there was a click as someone answered.

In Pam's typical emotionless drawl she asked, "What do you want Blondie? I hope it is important and just so ya know I won't be turning any more of your friends for you!"

Eric grinned and in his low sultry voice responded, "I for one hope you won't be adding any other progeny to our family, as I explained before it is an eternal commitment longer and more difficult than any marriage…"

Before Eric could utter another word Pam blurted out frantically, "Eric...Damn it Eric you just left me! I thought we were supposed to be a team."

Eric took a deep breath and tried to answer with what he knew had to say, "Come home Pam…I…I'm sorry…" It had been more difficult than he had expected to utter those words.

He could hear Pam choke up and he was sure that she was bleeding tears of blood on the other end of the phone call. She took a minute before she answered her maker, "I assume from the number that I can find you at Sookie's house?" Pam paused and Eric could sense her anger growing and the venom she held for Sookie came through loud and clear. "Jesus Christ Eric, hasn't that tart caused us enough trouble…"

Eric was impatient now and in response towards Pam's dislike of Sookie he growled and dropped his fangs, "Aggg…I have said my piece Pam! Is that not enough for you?" Eric was able to calm down enough to add in hushed, but forcible tone, "I need you with me now!" With that he hung up and hoped she would follow his command. Eric had let her go and it was her choice now.

Eric had to regain control as he now had to summon Willa. He concentrated, as he had spent so little time with Willa that he barely felt her. Willa was a quick learner and she had been exemplary in getting to him and Nora in the prison compound. He had been so proud of her during the chaos; she had been cool and collected. With the very essence of is blood he summoned her. Now, he had to wait and see who would come first.

It was little less than an hour and Eric sat waiting in the shadows of the front porch. The sounds of rural Louisiana filled his ears again, as he had become accustomed to the silence of the mountain top in Sweden. Crickets chirped and an owl could be heard calling in the distance. Suddenly, he could see the glint of movement as a vampire approached Sookie's house. The vampire slowed and walked cautiously to the house. It was Willa, who arrived first. There was a moment of slight disappointment that Eric felt, but he could not begin to phantom where Pam was at this moment.

"Eric…Northman? Are you here?" Willa said in hushed tones afraid to wake the owners of the home. Eric noted her attempt to sense her maker and his presence.

"I am here Willa." Eric said revealing his spot in a darkened corner of the large front porch.

Willa turned and faced the man that had changed her life forever. She had wanted to become a vampire like her mother, but she also knew that her transformation that night had been a part of Eric's larger plan to take down her father. She remembered feeling elation when she had risen out of the grave with Eric and the incredulous sensation of feeding for the first time. However, she had been hurt when Eric sent her home and her father sent her straight to the prison compound to be experimented on like the others.

Willa was fixed in place on the gravel driveway, not knowing whether to approach her maker or wait for his command. Eric made his way to her and took in all of her and the scents she wore. She had feed not long ago, as a drop of blood had remained behind on her jacket sleeve. It was not someone he had smelled before. She had also adopted a more provocative dress than the blue prison suit he had last seen her in.

Willa looked as attractive as he remembered and yet her face haunted him in a way too. She had looked so similar to Nora in many ways, which made it difficult not to feel a little pain when he looked upon her. Willa definitely retained her level of confidence that Eric remembered from the amusement park, as she stood firmly with boldness in her posture towards Eric. There was a familiar scent Willa wore which Eric did recognize though, and that was the smell of Tara. They had been together when he summoned her, he was certain of that. The smell was still fresh.

"You're looking well, Willa my dear," Eric said with a slight smile teasing the edges of his mouth.

She swallowed hard not knowing what Eric's intentions were and answering, "You…You just disappeared…and I needed you."

"I think you did fine without me and from what I can tell, you found a companion to grow your vampire skills with." Eric inhaled deeply and added, "How is Tara by the way?"

"She is doing just fucking fine Eric!" Tara's voice carried from the back door side of the house. "Thanks for asking!"

Tara moved quickly to Willa's left side, but far enough out of the way that Eric could not reach her right away. Tara still feared Eric, as her elder, and knew she could not match his speed and strength.

"Aw, did you two become BFF's while I was away?" Eric turned to look at Tara who stood slightly defensive with her arms crossed.

"No, Eric we became survivors together," Willa answered coldly. "You missed the first attacks of the HEP-V infected vampires. Tara was there for me, to learn from, and I comforted her when her maker disappeared - like mine did."

Eric could sense the pain both Tara and Willa wore like a burden. Eric slid in front of Tara quickly where she had no choice but to look him directly in the eyes. Tara was on the verge of fleeing when Eric lowered his head in a bow to her, "Tara, you are truly a child honorable of my blood. You do not know how much I owe you for taking care of Willa."

It was so unexpected that it took Tara completely off guard and she didn't know what to say or do. Tara's eyes were large and filled with surprise and she stammered as she spoke, "Well…you can take responsibility for her now…I guess."

Eric slid quickly back to Willa where he took a deep breath and leaned very close to her and very gently whispered to her, "I owe you an apology Willa…as my child I should not have abandoned you in that way. I love you very much…can you forgive me?"

Willa could not speak with the emotions that sweep through her as her maker spoke to her. All she could do was stand there and shake her head yes in acceptance of Eric's apology.

Eric reached out and held Willa by the shoulders as he brought her into his embrace. He put one hand on her cheek brushing the hair away from her face and then kissed her forehead. Eric truly did care about Willa like a father and very differently from Pam. Pam had forced her creation on Eric, to avoid becoming old and dying a whore in the streets of San Francisco. With Willa it had been a moment of beauty in which Eric had wanted to create her, as much as Willa had wanted to be a vampire. It had been mutual and therefore he could feel that the bond was very different with her. It was as if Eric had actually been able to transfer a bit of his wisdom and strength to Willa in her making.

Eric released Willa and looking at both Tara and Willa asked, "Do you know the whereabouts of Pam?"

Tara answered with a hint of bitterness, "I had hoped she was with you. She shot out of here desperate to find your ass!"

"Well, I had hoped she would have stayed with you both, but that was not the case. Unfortunately, I released her and therefore could not command her to do so." Eric said with a hint of regret.

It had been a tough decision to release Pam, but Eric had known at the time that he was acting in the best interest of Pam and his safety. He had hoped that Pam would be a good maker to Tara and guide her, like he had guided Pam. But with Fangtasia seized and no real home any longer, Eric surmised that Pam must have felt adrift and went in search for the one thing to bring stability back to her existence and that would have been her maker.

"Did Pam leave you money enough to provide for your needs?" Eric inquired.

"No, there has been no communication from her," Willa responded.

"Thank goodness for Sam, giving us a place to stay!" Tara said shaking her head.

"Yea, Sam Merlotte gave us one of the cottages that had been recently opened by the death of another vampire, in exchange for us providing protection to the families that reside there," Willa added.

"It isn't a holiday living next to Hoyt's mama either, let me tell you!" Tara said shaking her head.

"Sam, the bar owner, provided you with a home?" Eric asked.

"He's the mayor of Bon Temps now…" Willa began, but Tara quickly interceded, "…and Willa's boss!"

"Do you always finish each other's statements like this?" Eric was finding it interesting how close these two had become, but slightly annoying as well.

"Tara does not agree with all of Sam's vampire policies, but it has been for everyone's protection – vampire and human alike," Willa explained.

"OH, Sam has put rules in place…I see!" Eric grinned and bobbed his head in understanding. "We'll see about that."

"Actually, Eric what Sam has done has saved a lot of lives, both for Bon Temps and the vampires you freed," Tara had to admit. "Things are very different right now due to the virus."

"Yes, the towns-people of Bon Temp now provide vampires with their blood in exchange for protection." Willa moved closer to her maker, Eric, and in a tantalizing manner added, "We are fed and we in turn defend our food source."

"Well, I wish I could find the same pleasure in that bit of information as you both do." Eric knew he would have to reveal his secret soon, as they would both suspect something odd in his refusal to feed on actual humans, now that it was available to vampires so openly.

"Well, lookie here… if it isn't a fucking Northman family reunion!" The sound of Pam's voice surprised all three, as none of them had been aware of her arrival. Pam stood there with her hands on her waist, looking pissed and defiantly at her former maker.

"Pamela, it took you long enough to get here…" Eric began, but Pamela stopped him mid-speech, "…I just got back into town! You see, I lost something dear to me and had to go looking for it."

Eric darted towards her with the need to squash her insubordination and stopped short realizing she stood on equal ground with him as a maker and her deep knowledge of his tactics. He approached the last few steps slowly and deliberately saying, "I was wrong to leave you…I have apologize once and either you accept it or you don't. We only move forwards from here Pamela, do you understand?"

Pamela held her ground and someone could have cut the tension with a knife, as Willa and Tara looked on. Finally, Pam gave in and her voice cracked with the pain she felt, "Well…don't ever do that again! I broke three nails and ruined a perfectly good pair of heels searching first Shreveport, then San Francisco, and finally that hell hole in Sweden for you. "

"Now can we finally find out what the hell you wanted us here for?" Tara piped as she watched Eric and Pam come to a resolution of their differences.

"Let's go for a walk and I'll explain why I called you here." Eric headed towards the cemetery path.

"Eric where did you end up?" Pam asked as they followed behind.

"I went home to find peace, but found myself in a heated situation," Eric replied cryptically.

"I looked everywhere there and couldn't find a trace of you!" Pam answered with confusion.

"I was there and yet not there at the same time," Eric joked.

"It isn't a joke Eric, and I'm not lying. I did look everywhere!" Pam retorted.

"And I am certain you did!" Eric didn't doubt Pam searched high and low for her maker. "You would not have been able to find me as I was literally between worlds."

"You're not making sense," Willa interjected. "What do you mean between worlds?"

"You'll understand soon enough," Eric hinted.

As they reached the point within the cemetery that Eric was now very familiar with, he turned to the group smiling and asked, "Can you sense something different here?"

"I can definitely smell something different here," Willa answered quickly as she inhaled the delicious aroma that wafted in the night air.

"Yeah, it smells similar to Sookie!" Tara looked surprised.

"Yes, and do we know why, my dear ladies?" Eric asked with a tease.

"I do not know, but wouldn't mind finding out. Whatever it is, if it tastes as good as it smells, I want some!" Willa circled looking for the source of the delightful scent.

"Patience Willa, there will be no snacks for you," Eric sighed. "You see there are portals between realms, which fairies have access to which vampires, werewolves, and humans do not," Eric attempted to explained.

"…Another world?" Willa asked.

"Yes! It is an exact replica of what you see here of the old Bon Temps cemetery, but time works there differently – slower," Eric addressed Willa.

"And this has to do with us how?" Pam stood with her arms crossed.

"Because I have been there Pam. Currently Agneta residences there… who is responsible for what is happening to me." Eric paused knowing there was still more to explain.

"Is it another God damn witch Eric? Are you under another spell?" Pam shifted her weight and looked intently at Eric with concern.

"No, Pam…not exactly," Eric tried stalling and looked at the ground as he tried to make sure that this came out the right way. "When I was in Sweden, the powers of Warlow's blood wore off leaving me in a much compromised situation. I was very near to the true death, when Agneta found me and … well she saved my life."

"Agneta? Who is Agneta?" Willa asked.

"I don't care who she is! What the hell did she do to you Eric?" Pam moved closer to Eric.

"It isn't important who Agneta is, but what she is," Eric hissed back and then regained his composure. "She's a very unique fairy. Her blood, like Sookie's, is special. However, instead of allowing vampires to walk in the sun, like Sookie, she has the power to heal and apparently the power to turn vampires into humans." The truth was out and all Eric could do was wait for their reaction.

"That's impossible!" Tara blurted out with a laugh. "There is no way to go back to being human again! Right?" She looked at Pam and Willa as if to support.

"Pam, you and I have seen many things over the time we have spent together and you know me better than anyone," Eric looked at her, "Would I lie to you about something like this?"

"Well…" Pam paused because there had been many secrets revealed in the last few months that Eric had never told Pam about. Eric growled at her hesitation and Pam quickly added, "…no, not anything like this."

"Pam and Tara, you both know that Sookie is part human and part fairy. You also know that she is a telepath, and that she cannot hear the thoughts of vampires. Am I right?" Eric looked between the two.

Pam looked at Tara, who did the same. "Yes!" They both responded.

"Wait…Sookie is a fairy and if you drink her blood you can walk in the sun! Tara, you never told me this!" Willa looked at Tara with shock.

"Well, I just figured everyone knew by now," Tara shrugged as she replied.

"I'll catch you up to speed baby vamp," Pam smirked as she addressed Willa's lack of knowledge. Pam refocused on Eric, "What does Sookie's telepathy have to do with anything?"

"Sookie can hear my thoughts after being given Agneta's blood," Eric revealed. "I do not know how long I have before I change completely. I also do not know how this will impact my progeny." Eric looked both at Pam and Willa with some concern.

"Change?" Pam's sorrow could be heard and seen in her eyes. "You really are serious aren't you?"

Eric walked up to Pam and smiled even though his eyes also carried her pain. Eric whispered to her, "You can go with me on this new adventure if you like Pam."

"And go back to getting old and looking forward to wrinkles, no thank you!" Pam tried to laugh to keep tears from forming. "You would go ahead with this and not try to fight it?"

"Sookie…you still have feelings for Sookie…shit!" Tara looked at Eric with almost disgust.

Eric looked at Tara when he responded, "You could go back to being her best human friend Tara."

"Fuck Sookie! I'm still pissed off at her for having Pam make me into a vampire in the first place!"

Willa had been quiet for a while now, taking in all that she had learned. "This is an opportunity for you isn't it Eric," Willa looked at him in suspicion as she moved closer to him and Pam. "If you became human again, you could give Sookie something Bill would never be able to!"

"And what would that be, dearest Willa?" Eric knew Willa had figured out his intentions for Sookie.

"You could marry her and have children!" Willa was delighted with herself in figuring out the course her maker was now taking. "You could live in the daylight and as long as you like, if you and Sookie access the fairy portal together! You said time goes by slower there and with Agneta, you would have access to her healing powers."

"It changes the definition of being human, doesn't it?" Eric smiled at Willa's ability to make quick connections with the information he had provided.

"…But why? Why give up all that you have built? You command respect from both vampires and humans! Forget Sookie and move on!" Pam could not understand why Eric was so keen to become human. What power did Sookie possess to drive men mad in this manner? Pam tried to plead with Eric, "Why not take back Fangtasia in Shreveport and rebuild? Or start a new venture here in Bon Temps with the new laws in place?"

"And when there no longer are vampires that pose a threat to Bon Temps or any other area and the virus has runs its course, then what Pam?" Eric was perturbed by Pam's lack of vision and he was beginning to fill with rage.

"We have been together for over a hundred years Eric and we have always found a way to survive!" Pam argued.

"Fangtasia is GONE! The Vampire Authority is GONE! Everyone, who I had an ounce of love for, and that loved me in return - my family, Godric, Nora - ARE GONE PAM!"

"AND WHAT ARE WE…chopped liver!" Pam countered glancing at Willa, who stood with her head slightly down. Pam looked at Eric as two crimson streaks made their progression down her cheeks.

Eric moved directly in front of Pam and lifted her chin to look her in the eyes, "Do you really love me Pam? Or do you love the power that I afford you?"

Pam sucked in her bottom lip and tilted her head sideways, unable to answer her former maker. Eric reached up and held her head between his palms and wiped the blood away from her cheeks. He added softly, "You fear so much and always have, whether it be old age, sickness, or death; but most of all being alone. It's time to face your fear…and I don't mean Sookie!" Eric shook his head as he finished, "You will never be alone Pam, if YOU chose not to be."

Eric looked to Willa with a small smile curling the edges of his mouth, "I don't think Willa is in love with me either? Instead I think she has found someone else that peaks her interest!"

"Right!" Tara snickered at Eric.

"Is it Sam Merlotte, mayor and shifter, or…is it our dear friend, Bill Compton?" Eric suggested.

"Hah! As if she could break the Sookie curse for either of those two!" Pam commented.

"You haven't been paying close enough attention then Pam," Eric teased.

"Bill," Willa revealed and with a devious note added, "You would help the cause greatly if you were able to take Sookie out of the equation."

"Un-fucking-believable!" Tara said rolling her eyes. "When the hell were you going to tell me…?"

"…I thought everyone already knew!" Willa lashed back at Tara for her lack of disclosure earlier.

"I thought you were a little too excited about my renewed interest in Sookie!" Eric hinted. As Willa's maker, Eric had also felt the increased sensation of hope when she figured out Eric's plan.

"But Sookie is currently playing house with Alcide," Tara said changing the subject. "I don't see how this is going to work."

"On the contrary Tara, Alcide has left Sookie to raise his own pup with a woman named Daniella," Eric informed the group.

"How convenient for you!" This time Pam rolled her eyes.

Eric ignored Pam's response. It was good that Willa was strong and knew exactly what she wanted; it made her so much more interesting than Pam. It could be dangerous too and Eric had to make sure that Willa did not tip off Bill.

"Which is why I am going to have to command you Willa not to say a word to anyone about what you have heard tonight, especially Bill!" Eric looked at Willa sharply. "Pam, Tara, I would expect that same curtsey from you both. Now, I have other things to attend to, as I assume you all do as well."

"Won't you be coming with us?" Willa asked.

"No, not tonight! Anyways, it might be better that we not all stay together; nest behavior can kick in pretty quickly and create havoc." Eric stated as he thought about the time he spent in Mississippi and the Authority and the destruction it reaped.

With no other reason to stay Tara and Willa departed. Pam was slow to leave and turned to Eric before she left. "I sure hope you know what you're doing. It is a dangerous game you're playing!"

"Don't worry Pam, I do!" Eric looked at her with confidence. "Where will you be?"

"If I remember correctly there is a boutique in Bon Temps, whose owner did not survive the recent vampire attacks. I think a little fashion forward sense might be due for the greater metropolitan Bon Temps area." Pam had made her to decision, she would help Eric, come hell or high water, finally get the woman he wanted.

Eric turned and headed back towards Sookie's house he had several hours left before sunrise and needed to replenish his animal blood supply, as well as he needed to find a little floral inspiration to make Sookie aware of how appreciative he was for her help today.

Sookie awoke early feeling as if she had just lived through a bad dream. She laid there looking at the ceiling in her bedroom trying to clear the foggy after effects of the whiskey she had consumed last night, as the early morning light made her curtain sheers glisten. Life goes on she tried to convince herself silently as she laid there. Suddenly she heard a sound in the kitchen downstairs that pulled her temporarily away from feeling sorry for herself. Sookie got up and grabbed the robe from off the window bench to investigate who was making an early morning visit.

Sookie moved down the stairs in her bare feet trying to avoid boards that she knew creaked and would give her approach away. "It's just me Sookie." Eric said as he finished his project in the kitchen sink. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

Sookie feeling relief finished her descent and could see Eric standing at the sink. She stopped short and leaned against the door frame leading into the kitchen. "I guess I didn't think you would be up at this time. I thought you would be in the cubby by now."

"Naturally, I shouldn't be up at this time, but then things aren't what they use to be, are they?" Eric turned towards the kitchen table and set a beautiful wildflower bouquet in the center.

Sookie looked surprised and then questioned Eric's intentions, "What is that for?"

"For you, I thought you might need a little happiness to greet the day with," Eric said with sincerity. He added quietly, "It is my way of saying thank you for yesterday."

Sookie pursed her lips together and then moved towards the stove and the old coffee percolator that sat atop the burner. "Do you have enough time to join me for coffee?" she inquired.

"I am willing to find out." Eric knew the importance of each baby step his was taking with Sookie and the truth was he didn't know exactly how long he could stay up.

As Sookie readied the coffee for brewing, she moved about with a grace that Eric took notice of. He had never really had the chance to see Sookie in her own home, going about the things that she would have done on a regular basis. He noted that she seemed to give life to the space, although there was also a bit of melancholia in knowing that she lived in this big house by herself.

"Have you figured out what you intend to do? I mean now that your back and with the fact that you may be joining the human race again?" Sookie tossed out to Eric, who sat with his arms on the table and hands clasped in front of him, not looking exactly like he was comfortable.

"I do not," Eric answered looking down at the table surface, "I guess I begin again. With Fangtasia gone, I need to look for something else to do and somewhere else to live."

"Well with all the chaos, as a result of the HEP-V virus in the vampire community, I am sure you will find something quickly," Sookie commented.

"That's part of the problem, I do not know how long I will remain a part of the vampire community," Eric replied meeting Sookie's eyes directly with his gaze.

Sookie looked back at Eric unsure how to answer now. She was saved from trying to come up with one by a sudden knock at the front door and Jason's voice as he pressed his way into the house saying, "Hello? Sookie, you up? Hello?"

"Jason? What is it?" Sookie turned and headed to the front door as she could hear the concern in Jason's voice.

"Oh hey Sookie, good to see that your already up." Jason turned to see her coming from the kitchen. "Well, I came to see if you and Alcide were alright." Jason seemed upset by something.

"Alcide isn't here, but I'm fine." Sookie glimpsed to where Eric was sitting before she looked at Jason again. "What's the matter?"

Eric flew to the door jamb of the kitchen behind Sookie. His sudden appearance caught Jason off guard and Jason pulled his gun on straight instinct. "Jesus! Eric! Damn it, I could have shot you and I'm packin' wood and silver bullets!"

"Well, I am glad you didn't then!" Eric said cool and casually.

Jason grabbed his chest and from his facial expression, Jason looked as if seeing Eric had conjured up a ghost, "When the hell did you get back?"

"Yesterday, I just dropped in," Eric answered giving one of his calculating smiles.

"Well…I never got to say thanks for saving me in that prison camp…so...thanks!" Jason stammered and he was starting to sweat. Jason didn't know if his mind was playing tricks on him again like it had after Eric gave Jason his blood. There were visions of Eric that Jason had been afraid to tell Violet about, should she think he might be turned on by homoeroticism.

"Jason! Focus Jason, you were about to tell me about something!" Sookie had to regain her brother's attention.

"Yeah, right! There was another attack from marauders again last night at the Bellefleur home. I guess they must have gotten a whiff of Ad…" Jason stopped short realizing that he was in the presence of a vampire.

"I already know that Adilyn Bellefleur is part fairy, like Sookie, Jason," Eric added hoping it would help Jason finish what he was saying.

"You Do! Oh right! Anyways, Andy is okay and he, Adilyn, and Holly were able to get away. They took out at least one infected vampire. However, Jess did not fair to well!"

"Jessica? What happened to Jessica?" Sookie saw that tears were starting to well up in Jason's eyes. She knew Jason still had feeling for Jessica, even if it now was only friendship.

"She…she ahhh…she got hurt real bad. She got bit by one of the infected vamps Sook!"

Eric's posture changed, but there was nothing he could do as the sun was now creeping in through the door and he knew the bleeds would start soon.

"Wait a minute…how the hell is he still up Sook?" Jason suddenly realized that Eric Northman was wide awake and standing there well after dawn.

"I'll explain later Jason. We need to focus on Jess right now. Where is she?" Sookie distracted her brother.

"Oh…yeah…Andy and I took her to Bill's," Jason finally finished.

Eric thought quickly, and grabbed Sookie by the back of the arm as he headed for the cubby. "Eric!" Sookie protested, "Let go of me!"

"Sookie, I know you. I don't want you going over to Bill's without me. This could be extremely dangerous. We will figure out a way to help Jessica and hopefully we will have more time than Nora did." Eric opened the doors to the cubby. "I have to rest for a while, but I'll be back up before sunset," Eric said trying to hold back his true reason for making the suggestion to Sookie.

Eric made his way down the ladder and into the safety of the cubby. He knew that time was limited, but come evening he would need to pay an old friend a visit. If he was correct about Agneta's blood, he might have just found his chance to negotiate a trade with Bill Compton. Eric knew word would get out now about his return and Sookie's break-up with Alcide. It was just a matter of time before Bill Compton would arrive at the door trying to win Sookie back. Jessica's misfortune may have just become Eric's ticket to having Sookie all to himself.

"What the hell is goin' on Sook?" Jason stood in the living room with his thumbs hooked on his gun belt.

"I think I have an idea what Eric may be thinking…" Sookie started to say. She had heard a few of Eric's thoughts and the idea that Agneta's blood could cleanse the virus stood out, but so did something about a trade_._

Jason cut her off mid-sentence, "…When did Eric Northman move back in? And where the hell is Alcide?"

"Jason Stackhouse!" Sookie protested and added, "Give me a minute and I'll explain everything!"

"Well…it's just I worry about you Sook," Jason said looking down at the floor. "If marauders come after you, I want to know that you're safe. That's all!"

"I'll be right back and then I'll catch you up to speed with all that's happened in the last 24 hours." Sookie bounced up the stairs to change. She grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt from the dresser and started changing. _What was Eric going to trade for?_ Sookie wondered.

Jason stood waiting at the bottom of the stairs, as Sookie skipped down the stairs and pulled her hair back in a ponytail. "Well, let's go for a walk," she said as she made her way past Jason and out the door.

"But Jessica and Bill will be underground and locked up. We can't go there until dark." Jason remarked seeing the direction Sookie was headed.

"We have someone else to see first and she might be able to help if Eric is correct." Sookie said hopeful that Agneta's blood would be able to have an effect on the virus.

'Hey, Sook what is going on here?" Jason tried to ask as brotherly like as possible, as he could sense Sookie was not in the best of moods.

"I don't' even know where to start Jas. Eric popped out of nowhere yesterday with Agneta in tote and then Alcide came home to announce that he was leaving me for Daniella, who is havin' his baby, by the way. So, I think that about covers it!" Sookie kept a steady towards. "Ya know I thought everything was finally stable, maybe I would have a chance at happiness. But Oh No! Here we go again!"

"Holy cow Sook, sorry I asked! I am glad that Eric is at least in the house with you…he is more than capable of protecting you," Jason said as he caught up to Sookie and matched her pace. "I just thought…you know…that you were done with both Bill and Eric."

"So did I Jas, so did I!" Sookie looked ahead down the path.

"Hey Sook! How was Eric still up without the bleeds?" Jason's curiosity now took over the conversation.

"If I tell you Jas, you have got to swear on grandma's grave that you won't tell anyone!" Sookie said and then stopped and turned to face Jason. "Well?"

"I swear Sook, I won't say anything – not even to Violet." Jason raised his hand as if taking a boy scout pledge.

"He is changing," Sookie revealed, "He is becoming human again."

"What! That's impossible…I mean he is dead isn't he?" Jason could not believe what Sookie had just told him. "Vampers can't just come back to life and become human again…can they?" Jason was utterly confused now.

"No, not on their own and will you stop calling them vampers?" Sookie looked at her brother and took a deep breath. "Eric had an encounter with someone who apparently can make vampires human again and that is who we are going to see."

"Who is Agneta? Is she a witch?" Jason asked remembering the bad experience they had at the Moon Goddess Emporium.

"No she is a fairy like me, only she is…well it's better if you just find out for yourself." Sookie slowed as she reached the portal to the fairy realm. She turned and faced Jason with her arms held out, "Now take my hands."

The bright glow covered both Sookie and Jason as they were transported into the fairy realm. Sookie looked around and didn't see any traces of snow anywhere, which would be the first indication that Agneta had been there.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Jason said looking about as well.

"You'll know when you see her." Sookie responded distractedly. Sookie started to shout, "Agneta! Agneta, it's me Sookie. Please come out, I need your help! Eric sent me to find you!"

Sookie could hear the wind and the bells of Agneta's approach. She turned to see Agneta walking up behind Jason. "Oh there you are," Sookie said at something behind Jason.

Jason suddenly could feel a cool sensation against the back of his arm as the snow crystals hit him. He slowly turned his head to peak over his shoulder. The woman he saw was the most unusual he had ever seen.

"Agneta, this is my brother, Jason, and Jason this is Agneta." Sookie tried to break any tension by introducing them. Jason suddenly turned and backed up next to Sookie saying, "Hi! How are ya?"

"What is it that you need help with?" Agneta inquired. "Has Eric done something, he shouldn't have?"

"Oh no, he has actually been quite pleasant, which is a complete surprise." Sookie smiled thinking about the flowers this morning. However, she knew she had to get to the point, "That's not why we're here. A vampire, Jessica, has contracted a virus that threatens to kill her. We need to know if the elixir that you gave to Eric, could it be used to stop the virus and heal her too?"

"The elixir will not be able to stop the virus, it would only slow its effects. Only a pure form of my blood would help her." Agneta said, but added, "Unfortunately, she would go through the same transformation as Eric."

"You mean Jessica would become human again?" Jason asked for clarification.

"Yes! Her bond with other vampires would eventually be broken, she would stop drinking blood, and live a normal human life." Agneta smiled at Jason. She could see that he had the beauty of a fairy, but she could not sense the inner glow and knew he lacked the magic that Sookie possessed.

"Will you help us then? Will you help Jessica?" Sookie asked with a sense of urgency to her voice.

"Have Eric bring her to me and I will try to save her," Agneta said and then in a swirl of snow and wind she was gone.

"Whoa, what is with the snow?" Jason said as he turned to face Sookie again.

"I told you she was different!" Sookie looked at Jason and added, "Well looks like he found a way to help Jessica, but I don't know if Bill will go for it."

"If he cares for Jess even half as much as you, he'll go for it all right!" Jason started to pace a bit.

"There is something else, and I don't know if it is important, but Eric means to use this as a trade of some sort." Sookie stood with her hands on her hips.

"A trade? I don't remember him saying anything about a trade?" Jason looked hard at Sookie. "I definitely remembering him telling you to wait and not to go to Bill's without him!"

"There is something else I need to tell you about Eric, since he's been back," Sookie said. She wasn't sure how to explain what she could hear and what she was feeling towards Eric, "I can hear him Jas."

"What do ya mean 'You can hear him'?" Jason looked at Sookie sideways with both hands on his hips.

"I can hear his thoughts. Not as much as you or Arlene, or such, but I can hear snippets of what he is thinkin'," Sookie's eyes became just slivers as if she was trying to make out something in the distance. "Deep down in him, I think he still loves me. He said he never gave up hope on me and I think I know what he is planning!"

"You can hear his actual vampire thoughts! I didn't think you could hear vampers?" Sookie gave her brother a scolding look. "You didn't hear any thoughts he may have had about me just there in the house, did you?" Jason winced a bit in asking.

"No! God No Jason!" Sookie shook her head at her brother. Sometimes her brother's mind amazed her and thank goodness she had learned to tune out his thoughts. Sookie took a look around and could see the light fading, "Time to go, it will be getting dark soon enough."

"But we have only been here a few minutes." Jason replied.

"Last time I was only gone a few hours and it turned into months, remember?" Sookie took hold of Jason and the warm glow brought them back to the path in the old cemetery. It had only seemed a few minutes ago it was early morning, but it was probably past noon now.

"I don't know about you but, I didn't get any breakfast." Sookie turned and headed back to the house. "You wanna come have lunch and wait with me."

"Yeah with all this talk of vamp..pires becoming human again," Jason was careful to say it right this time for the sake of his sister, "I've sort of worked up an appetite." Jason kept pace with Sookie back to the house. It was going to be a busy night and food would be the last thing on their minds.

Jason and Sookie had a good lunch and had sat talking for a few hours. They had not been able to spend as much time together lately as they use to, with Jason on alert for marauders and Violet dominating his time. Besides Sookie had been spending a majority of her time with Alcide and now that had changed suddenly. It felt good having her brother home right now.

Jason was telling Sookie about a recent incident involving two of the kids he use to help out up in Hotshot, when Sookie heard faint words crept into her head – _need a ceremonial_ _knife_. Sookie looked up at Jason and interrupted, "Eric is up, I can hear him!" The sun had not even set yet and Sookie checked the clock which read ten until five.

"Isn't it a little early for him to be awake?" Jason responded and added, "Don't ya think it is a little creepy hearing his thoughts, Sook?"

"Agneta said he was changing more rapidly than she had expected; possibly because of all the fairy blood he has consumed…" Sookie got up and headed towards the living room. "…and no, I don't find it creepy. I like knowing exactly what he is up to!"

Jason followed behind and stopped just inside the door jamb that separated the front entry from the living room. Sookie continued on past the living room to the large wooden doors of the cubby and opened them. She peered down the hole and could see the lights on below. "Eric? Eric you can come up if your already awake."

Sookie backed away from the cubby and Eric ascended the ladder with unusual speed. As he exited the cubby, he looked at Sookie and then said, "Sorry, I am just not use to waking up so early and didn't want to interrupt your time with Jason."

"Its fine and you might want to clean-up before we go," Sookie pointed to a blood spot on the shoulder of his white sweater.

"I don't really have any clothes…" Eric started, but Sookie jumped in suddenly, "You can find something in the things Alcide left behind. I am sure there is a shirt and a pair of jeans that will fit."

"Thanks!" Eric nodded and headed past Sookie to the living room where he could see Jason still standing there.

"By the way what do you need a ceremonial knife for?" Sookie looked at him suspiciously and folded her arms in a disapproving manner.

"You've been reading my thoughts again haven't you?" Eric looked at her hard. "Be careful Sookie, you do not know what you may hear and you may not like it!" He turned and zipped past Jason heading up the stairs to the bedrooms and bath.

"What was that all about Sook? Are you tryin' to piss off a thousand year old vampire that just happens to be the key to helpin' Jess?" Jason looked at his sister as if she was slightly insane.

"I just have the feeling he is up to something! Just typical slimy Eric stuff and someone might get hurt." Sookie said in a whisper.

Eric found the closet Alcide had inhabited upstairs and grabbed a shirt and pants that fit to his liking. He also, heard what Sookie said and tried hard not to think about his plan. It was going to be a task not to let things slip around Sookie. He quickly changed and stopped at the bathroom to wash away the remnants of blood from the side of his ears. He had not told Sookie the truth that he had been awake most of the time he was in the cubby. Since he had returned resting had become more difficult and he felt his strength had been drained.

Eric finished and descended the stairs to where Sookie and Jason stood by the front door. Sookie watched him as he came down. Being slightly emotional already, it was hard for Sookie not to give in to her own feelings about Eric, as he looked so damn good and exuded that typical confidence of his.

"No one is going to get hurt and the trade is not what you think!" Eric said as he continued on to the kitchen and retrieved the elixir from the refrigerator and put a small amount into a glass he found in the cabinet. He added some of the blood he had and mixed the two. He took the concoction as if downing a shot of tequila. He could feel the tingling sensation surge through his body and his strength return. He took a jelly jar from the drying rack and mixed up a second helping and put the lid on.

Sookie watched as Eric moved about the kitchen and she could not hold back, "Really! Well, I know you still have feelings for me and somehow I think you are going to trade Jessica for me." There was anger in Sookie's words, and she held her ground. "I can't let you do that!"

Eric could not help but turn and dart towards her and the words came out somewhere between a growl and a hiss, "Then you would be wrong my dearest Sookie and Jessica would die!"

There was only a small air space between them and Sookie could feel the emotional electricity bounce between them. She was so close she could feel his warm breath and she could smell him for the first time. It reminded her of rain on the Bayou. Her golden brown eyes looked up and deep into the blue of his. In that moment there was only her and Eric and she could hear the words _Trust me, I will never betray you!_

"Hold it you two! Calm down and can we focus on Jess!" Jason said shattering the moment.

Eric turned and moved away from Sookie as he apologized, "I am sorry."

Sookie stood for a moment. She had just smelled Eric; he was most definitely changing faster than expected. The sound of his voice when he apologized reminded her of the time they spent together when his memory had been lost to Antonia. Eric had the same boyish sound she had heard from him then.

Eric turned his head and glanced at Sookie where she still stood. Sookie could see the look of sadness that he carried with him. She walked past Eric and through the kitchen to the dining room. Sookie opened a drawer to the sideboard and took out an ornate knife. Eric had made that promise before and stuck to it, therefore there was no reason to doubt him now.

When she returned, Eric and Jason stood watching her. "Here, I hope this is ceremonial enough," she said handing him the knife. "It was the knife Grams used for carving the ham at Christmas dinner."

"Thank you," Eric said softly and taking the knife from Sookie.

"Well are we ready now!" Jason exclaimed in an excited voice and he added as he opened the front door, "Jess doesn't have all day!"

Eric hesitated for a moment as he could see the sun setting over the tops of the trees. It had been a little darker the first time he had been able to walk at sunset, so he was not sure if this would hurt or not.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Sookie said with a little encouraging smile and taking his hand as she led the way.

Jason was already ahead across the front yard and aimed for the path that led to Bill's. Sookie stood with Eric on the front porch for just a moment. Sookie looked at Eric and said, "Who would have thought that this moment would ever have been possible? You and me standing on this porch in the last light of day together."

Eric looked at her and smiled, "Definitely not me! Go ahead I'll meet you there." Sookie looked concerned, but realized that Eric was probably feeling cautious and remembered that he could make the distance to Bill's in less than a blink of an eye.

Once Sookie was across the yard and starting to catch up with Jason, Eric closed his eyes and called to Willa. It would be dark soon enough for her to find him. Sookie had been right that he did have a scheme and he was going to make a trade. He was not sure if anyone would get hurt, but it was his only opportunity to try and have a future with Sookie and she had so unexpectedly given him just what he needed.

The grave yard took on the cool tones of dusk and shadows began to form in the bushes along the perimeter. Sookie was not looking forward to the encounter she was going to have with Bill and was quiet the entire walk with Jason. It had not seemed that long before the white porch that encircled Bill's home came into site. Sookie and Jason slowed down as they approached. Jason was glad to catch his breath before having to talk with Bill. They stopped a few feet from the bottom stair that lead to Bill's front door. Sookie wondered if Bill could still feel her or if by now their blood bond had completely wore off.

"You want me to do the talkin'?" Jason asked seeing Sookie's hesitation.

"It might be good idea. Bill and I did not end on very good terms," Sookie admitted to Jason.

Jason cleared his throat and ascended the stairs. Sookie stayed back, but where she could hear every word exchanged. With each knock Sookie's chest pounded. It took a while before Bill opened the door. Sookie could see the redness around Bill's eyes that signaled he had been crying.

"Jason…" Bill caught sight of Sookie and hesitated before he continued, "…How can I help you?"

"I have to do a follow-up on Jessica, Bill, and find out if she has become infected with the virus or not from the injuries she sustained last night." Jason had tried to be as official sounding as he could.

"Jessica is currently in quarantine and receiving treatment for her condition," Bill said, but he could not hold back obvious pain.

"How bad is she?" Sookie now ascended the stairs and came face to face with Bill. She swallowed hard and looked him directly in the eyes.

"She is fine…she is comfortable…" Bill began, but Sookie cut-off his lie quickly. "Bill don't! I need to know how far along she is exactly."

"There isn't anything that can be done Sookie!" Bill started to close the door.

Where the hell was Eric, Sookie yelled inside her head. She had to say something, "Wait Bill, there is something we can do and that is why Jason and I are here. We can help!"

Bill looked at Sookie and shook his head, "Sookie, I wish to God there was something you could do, but there is no cure for this!"

Jason moved inside the door that Bill still had partially open, "You need to listen to Sookie, she is right!"

Sookie followed Jason and Bill left the door open and walked towards the stairs that led to the cells downstairs. He loved Jessica as his child and she lay down there slowly being consumed the way he had witnessed Nora dying. He doubted they could help and turned to ask, "What do you think you can do? I could not stop this virus even when Lilith inhabited me! What can you do differently?"

"Oh it isn't what Sookie or Jason can do; it is what I can offer!" Eric said boldly unable to enter past the threshold.

Sookie, Jason, and Bill turned to see Eric who stood waiting for an invitation. "Eric, what took you so long?" Sookie scolded.

"I had to make a call," he answered Sookie calmly. "Well, are you going to invite me in Bill or do you let Jessica die?"

"When did you return?" Bill said looking at Eric and then towards Sookie.

"A few days ago and Sookie has been so kind to put me up." Eric said casually.

"What exactly can you offer?" Bill knew that Eric would only want revenge for what happened to Nora.

"Life Bill! A cure for the virus. Something you were not able to do for Nora." Eric said maintaining his demure of calm. "Now let me in and we can work out a deal."

"What type of deal?" Bill asked with contempt at having to deal with Eric.

"I am losing patience Bill," Eric said and started to turn and walk away.

"No! Wait Eric!" Sookie pleaded. She turned and begged Bill, "He isn't lying Bill! Eric is the key to saving Jessica. He possesses an elixir that will slow the virus and give us time to get her to Agneta. Please Bill!"

"Sookie's right!" Jason added.

Bill looked at both Sookie and Jason before answering, "Can he be trusted?"

"I don't know what deal he wants to make, but he can save Jessica." Sookie said

"I'd take it, if I were you," Jason agreed.

"You can come in…Eric," Bill resigned.

Eric turned and entered the house and walked up to Bill. "Now that we have gotten that taken care of, let's talk." Eric moved quickly to the office that Bill had used when he was President of Louisiana.

Bill entered and closed the doors before Sookie and Jason could follow. "What is it you want?" Bill said facing Eric now.

"A trade Bill. You see the cure has an unusual side effect for vampires, as I would well know." Eric faced Bill with his fingers touching together in an open prayer position in front of his lips.

"What type of side effect?" Bill asked.

"One that will not go away, unfortunately." Eric looked at the floor before adding, "She will change and you will lose control of her as your progeny. You will no longer be able to call or command her."

"So, what do you want to trade for? I would think that my losing control of Jessica would make you happy?" Bill said sarcastically.

"It would except the same thing is happening to me, as I change," Eric revealed and added, "Willa is my progeny and new as a vampire. She will not have me to guide her and I want you to take my place."

Bill had not seen this coming. "You're changing! Changing to what?"

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that I am willing to take care of Jessica, provide for her, if you do the same for Willa." Eric said as if brokering a business deal.

"But she is not my progeny; I would not really have the same control over her that you had." Bill said suspicious of Eric's intent.

"Yes that is true; you would not have a makers bond. However, there is one bond that would?" Eric smiled at Bill.

"And what would that be?" Bill asked as he moved to put the desk between them and where he had access to a weapon if needed.

"Bond your-self to her in marriage," Eric said matter of fact.

"What? You're suggesting I marry Willa?" Bill asked incredulous of Eric's suggestion.

"She is beautiful and politically astute; she is also strong and carries my knowledge Bill. She would make the perfect partner," Eric countered.

Bill had been blind-sided by Eric. Eric had full control of the situation.

Sookie had tried to focus on Eric's thoughts and had only caught the word _marriage. _Sookie knew that Eric would try something low to try and get her back. She moved towards the doors, but suddenly found her path blocked by Willa.

"What are you doing here?" Sookie asked surprised by Willa's appearance.

"I was summoned by Eric!" Willa added, "I can't let you go in there right now. Bill and Eric need to finish."

Bill looked at Eric and could not believe the choice that lay before him. He loved Jessica and didn't want to see her die; she still had so much more life to experience. Willa was smart and beautiful, she had been such a part of his decision making with Sam as of lately. Bill knew the clock was ticking for Jessica, but when he had seen Sookie those old emotions arose and now stood in his way. He walked past Eric and opened the door.

Willa stood there in front of Sookie. She moved to the side when she saw Bill emerge.

"Sookie, I need to ask you something?" Bill said softly. "Do you still have any love for me?"

Sookie looked at everyone quickly and realized that Jessica's life now rested on her answer. "I love you as a friend Bill. You hurt me so much and I finally forgave you for that. But…I…I don't think I could ever love you the way I did before." It had been a hard pill for Sookie to swallow. She had in an instant come to face the question that still lingered for her. She cared for Bill Compton and always would, but she did not love him anymore.

Bill turned and looked at Eric, "I agree then. I will marry Willa."

Willa looked at Eric in shock, "What did you say?"

"It was the only way to secure your safety for when I am completely changed." Eric said releasing two red, watery droplets from his each eye. He walked up to Willa and handed her the knife and then said to her, "I command you to give the knife to Bill."

Willa turned and slowly walked up to Bill and presented him the knife. Bill knew a little about the meaning behind such a gesture. If he accepted they would be entered into a marriage contract. "I want you to know that before I accept, that I will treat you as an equal in this relationship and I will not force you to ever love me," Bill said as he reached out for the knife.

"My maker apparently did not make it clear, but I already do love you Bill Compton," Willa said as she looked up at him shyly.

Eric bolted to the cell below the floor and found Jessica laying on one of the beds. Bill had tried to provide her with different medicines from his lab, as the IV suggested. She was nearly consumed by the virus and he could see the blue lines that crawled up her delicate white throat.

"Drink Jessica! You have to drink!" Eric lifted her head and touched the edge of the jar he had with him to her lips. She took a small swallow and some of the mixture ran down the side of her lips and on to the bedding. Sookie and Jason arrived shortly after to see Eric pick her up and carry her out of the cell. "I don't think we have much time left."

Sookie was in shock with all that had transpired, "Ah, we need to get to the portal quickly."

They all emerged from downstairs to see Bill and Willa make a slice into one another's palms and join hands. "Take care of my daughter Bill and I promise to do the same for yours," Eric said as he slid out the door and towards the cemetery with Sookie and Jason it tote.

Eric moved fast, but just enough to stay ahead of Sookie and Jason. There was no reason to make it to the portal without Sookie, as Eric could not cross the barrier without her. Eric noticed that the elixir had helped and the blue lines had receded back to Jessica's chest. There was hope that Agneta's blood would save her.

Eric slowed at the area in the cemetery he recognized as where the portal entrance was. Jessica held on to Eric with her arms wrapped around his neck. "Where…where are you taking me?" Jessica gasped.

"Hold on Jessica! We are getting you help." Eric said turning to see Jason and then Sookie come running up the path way.

"How is she doing?" Jason questioned half out of breath.

"The elixir seems to have slowed the virus," Eric answered. "Hurry Sookie, we need to get across the barrier and to Agneta."

Sookie stood next to them trying to catch her breath, when she noticed a figure approaching down the path from her house. "Who is that?"

Eric and Jason turned to see Tara emerge from the shadows with her hands up and bound in silver handcuffs. She was in obvious pain and had suffered a wound to the shoulder that was still healing; indicating silver bullets had been used.

"Tara?" Sookie looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Someone apparently called Willa away to work and I woke up to a un-fucking-invited visitor at the house!" Tara growled in pain.

"Well now, it looks like we hit the vampire and vampire lover jackpot!" A voice could be heard saying as it followed behind Tara, but the person remained out of view in the shadows.

"I know that voice," Jason said and tried to move forward past Eric and Jessica. He tried to make out her outline behind Tara as he said, "Sarah Newlin!"

"Oh, don't move Jason or I'll blast your friend Tara here and she'll just dissolve for good." Sarah replied stepping out of the shadows to where she could see everyone and they could view her. "Tara has been so helpful in leading us to you all."

Another individual emerged from the shadows and confirmed that Sarah was not alone. He carried a weapon that Eric recognized from their time in the camp. Eric looked at Jason and said in a hiss, "I thought you killed her?"

Jason regretted his earlier decision towards Sarah now, "No, I couldn't do it…but I should have apparently." He recognized the gear from the camp and the weapon that the unidentified man carried with him. "Specialized bullets to take out vampires," he added. Loud enough now that everyone could hear, Jason addressed Miss Newlin, "Sarah what the hell are you doing?"

Eric could not do anything with Jessica in his arms and he knew that his ability to summon Pam would not work. Eric closed his eyes and quickly summoned Willa and hoped that both her and Bill would arrive.

"I will end this one way or another, come Hell or high water, Jason Stackhouse!" Sarah retorted.

"Now, look!" Jason put his hands up and stepping to the side of Eric. "I spared your life, and these people are not hurting anyone. Matter of fact they are trying to save a girl's life."

The accomplice aimed his gun at Jason and a red dot marked a spot on Jason's chest where his heart would be. Jason didn't move and looked at the gunman saying, "Whoa, it might be a mistake shooting a law enforcement officer!"

The gunman held his target, but didn't fire. "She doesn't deserve to live! She is a vampire, just like him!" Sarah yelled and pointed her weapon at Eric, who now had his fangs down and was growling.

It had been just a short time, but suddenly Bill appeared next to Sookie. "Stop the madness Sarah!" Bill said and surprised Sookie.

"Where is Willa?" Sookie said through her teeth in a whisper.

"Look to the left of the gunman," Bill answered in a hushed tone and glanced to a tree that she could see Willa dart behind.

"Well, I scored even bigger than I thought! If it isn't Bill Compton, vampire President of Louisiana himself," Sarah grinned wide, obviously happy with herself. "Oh, but your god-like powers are gone aren't they and you won't be able to save everyone this time, Billy boy!"

"It's because of vampires like me that the town of Bon Temps has survived the recent attacks from infected vampires that you helped to create Miss Newlin," Bill said, trying to keep the conversation going and keep both Sarah and the extra gunman distracted as Willa got positioned closer and could make a move.

Eric had caught a glimpse of movement to the left and identified Willa and her attempt to get position on the gunman. What surprised him though was the movement he now spied to the right of Sarah and Tara. It was Pam! Pam must have felt Tara's distress from being shot earlier. _Good the whole family is here now_, Eric thought and Sookie heard clear as a bell.

Tara followed Eric's eyes and she could hear the click of fangs to her right. Pam was hidden well behind a bush, but Tara had caught the slightest sound that human ears would not have distinguished from the other night sounds.

Eric could feel Jessica's breathing getting restless again and noticed that the virus was starting to spread again. The effects of the elixir were starting to wear away with the longer that they all stood there. "Jason, she is fading again," Eric said.

Jason could see the blue lines of the virus on Jess's pale skin reaching for her jawline. "What do we do?" Jason pleaded quietly to Eric.

Eric calmly and in a low voice stated, "I need you to take her. I can create a shield for you, Jessica, and Sookie, but not with Jessica in my arms."

"Okay, on the count of three we make a trade," Jason said just as softly as possible so that Sarah could not hear and lowering his hands into position. Eric could see that Pam and Willa were also in place and eager to attack. "One…," Jason whispered.

Eric realized he could talk to Sookie without facing her. Eric thought hard saying to himself, _You need to be ready to transport yourself and Jason on three_.

"Two…," Jason said readying himself to accept the weight of Jessica. Eric could see that Tara, Willa, and Pam heard the conversations with Jason using their vampire hearing and were prepared for the final signal of three.

"You're wrong Bill Compton," Sarah said shaking her head. "I am the savior here, because of my love for Jesus Christ; I am ridding the world of vampires like you who would trick the poor lambs of God into believing you are providing them protection. You cannot stop me Bill and I will save them."

"She really likes you Bill," Eric said and finished sarcastically, "I think she is all yours!"

"Three!" Jason yelled this time and Eric turned like the wind to face Jason and flipped Jessica into his arms. Sookie took hold of her brother and in a flash they were gone. Willa moved like lightening and tore through the gunman's protective vest and pulled his heart from his chest, dropping him dead to the ground. At the same time Pam whipped Tara from Sara's clutches and safely away, although the silver cuffs stung where they touched Pam's exposed skin. Bill had to hesitate as Pam sped across in front of him and it gave Sarah a chance to pull the trigger. A single shot rang out before Bill had Sarah by the throat up against the nearest tree.

"Now you die, Miss Newlin," Bill whispered in her ear. "You are no one's savior tonight!"

With that Bill snapped her neck and she flopped to the ground like a rag doll and landed in what looked like a sitting position against the base of the tree.

It had all happened so quickly and everyone turned to look at each other. The only person that stood unmoving was Eric. Willa was the first to have an inkling of what had happened. She could feel intense pain as she looked at her maker and where he stood.

Eric found it hard to breathe and move. He suddenly felt searing pain below his left shoulder blade and it went deep inside him. He had been shot before by Bill with silver and it had taken him down for just a moment, but this felt nothing like it. He became weak and landed on his knees on the spot where Jason had been a few seconds before.

Willa could see Eric fall and she rushed to his side. She could see the blood spot on his back begin to show itself around the entry wound. Eric started to tip sideways and Willa caught him and rested him on her lap. She did not feel the wound healing or the bullet pushing its way out "What is happening?" She said with concern.

"I don't know?" Eric gasped. "I feel so strange."

Bill now moved to Willa and Eric and he reached under Eric and could feel the blood dripping out of Eric and on to the ground. "You need to heal yourself and push out the bullet!"

"I..I can't…" Eric said fading into semi-consciousness.

"He has changed too much, his body is no longer healing like a vampire!" Willa revealed. She was scared now for her maker's life and she reached out, clutching Bill's arm, "What do we do?"

"What is it that he is changing to?" Bill asked looking at Willa intently.

"He…He's…" she said now fighting the urge to sink her teeth into Eric and drink. The smell of his blood was overwhelming her senses.

"He is becoming human," Tara said in response to Bill.

Bill was in shock. Eric was becoming human and had in some way found the ultimate cure for all vampires and now he lay dying from his wound. "Give him your blood and it will heal him like any other human!"

"Okay!" Willa took her fangs and gauged into her own arm. Her blood ran down the side of her arm and she carefully put it over Eric's mouth, so that the blood would find its way to her maker and she hoped he would drink. "Drink Eric, please!"

Eric tried to drink the blood that hit his tongue, but it created a violent reaction and he ended up spitting it up and started to gag. "It is not working!" Willa cried now.

"That is impossible!" Bill said.

Tara and Pam now came closer to see what was happening to Eric as he lie on the ground convulsing. "What are you doing to him?" Pam snarled.

"Willa has tried to give him her blood, but whatever is changing Eric has made it so that he is rejecting her vampire blood!" Bill replied quickly.

"Maybe there is something Sookie or Agneta can do to help?" Tara said unsure what else to do.

"Problem is she cannot hear us and we cannot get to her!" Pam remarked.

"I know a way," Bill said quickly and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. "Bellefleur!"

Bill knew that Andy's daughter could access the portal, as they had used her to get to Sookie before.

"Answer!" Bill said as the phone rang.

"Bellefleur residence, can I help you?" a sweet voice said over the line.

"Adilyn? Adilyn it's Bill Compton, do you remember me?"

"Yes, what do you need?" She said cautiously and then added, "My dad is not home right now…"

"We don't need your dad, we need you Adilyn. Do you remember how we accessed the fairy realm to help Sookie. We need your help again!" Bill looked at Pam and asked covering the cell phone mouthpiece, "How fast can you get to the Bellefleur's?"

"Watch me!" Pam launched off the ground and headed to the residence she had seen once before not far from here.

"Someone is coming to get you Adilyn, you have to go with her or someone will die who needs your help. Trust Pam Adilyn, she won't hurt you!"

"Okay…" Adilyn said. Bill could hear a doorbell ring through the phone and Adilyn hung-up.

Bill looked at Willa saying, "We have to slow the bleeding until we can get him inside the portal." Bill laid Eric's head on the ground and pressed hard on his chest, above where the wound was on his back.

There was a sudden burst of light and Niall appeared before Bill and Willa. "What is going on here?" He said seeing Bill and two other vampires around Eric. Niall became defensive immediately when he noticed the dead body of the gunman and whirled a fireball ready to take out someone.

"Wait!" Bill said. "Sookie and Jason are okay and they are in the fairy realm!" Bill could see Niall relax and extinguish the fire ball.

"Who is that?" Willa asked in surprise.

"That is Jason's and Sookie's fairy godfather," Tara responded. "He can get us into the fairy realm!"

"Why did Sookie call for me?" Niall asked.

"We were helping Jessica when we got attacked," Bill said. "We were able to get Sookie, Jason, and my daughter Jessica into the portal safely, but Eric took a bullet shielding them. He is not able to heal like a typical vampire any longer. Apparently something is changing him to a human."

"An ice fairy," Tara offered. "Agneta saved him in Sweden and her blood is changing him."

"Tara!" Willa said scolding her. "Eric trusted you not to say anything!"

"You knew!" Bill said in disbelief at Willa.

"I was commanded not to speak of it," Willa said defensively. "I could not have told you, even if I had wanted to."

"Ice fairy! There is some old dark magic," Niall said chuckling. "I thought they were all dead long ago. It was known that their bloodline was different than ours and that they held very different powers from day fairies."

"Is there anything you can do to help Eric!" Bill asked quickly.

"Well, let me see," Niall said cautiously moving towards the vampires. As he bent down to exam Eric, Pam appeared with Adilyn in tote. It was difficult for Pam not to sample the goods, as Adilyn smelled heavenly like Sookie did.

"Who is that?" Pam growled seeing Niall begin to glow and touch Eric.

"He is helping Eric," Willa replied to calm Pam down.

"Oh, well…is there anything that can be done?" Pam now sounded close to tears.

"Can I help?" Adilyn asked

"Come here my child," Niall said beckoning her to his side. "Now everyone hold hands and we'll bring Eric to Agneta. Maybe she can save him once again."

When the group appeared in the fairy realm, Sookie and Jason were with Jessica and Agneta by the May pole, that still stood as a reminder of Warlow. Sookie stood and moved to the group that had just appeared, noticing that Eric was lying in the middle of them.

"What has happened?" Sookie gasped as she approached.

"He took a bullet and is not healing. We need Agneta," Bill said meeting Sookie's eyes.

Agneta heard her name and that Eric had been injured. Agneta looked at Jason and smiled, "Stay with Jessica, she will be fine Jason."

Agneta came to Sookie's side and took her hand, which brought Sookie out of her temporary stuper. "Eric must make a decision about remaining a vampire or completing his transformation to a human. However, Sookie and you must make your decision about him."

"What do you mean?" Sookie looked at Agneta confused.

"He will need you and you must decide if you will be there for him. Do you love him as much as he loves you?" Agneta smiled and released Sookie's hand as she bent down to Eric.

Agneta blew snow on to Eric and then touch him. It seemed to stop the bleeding and revive Eric slightly. "Make your decision Northman – human or vampire?"

Everyone moved away from Eric slightly as Agneta took over. Sookie watched and listened as everything happened in front of her, but she was really lost in thought with what Agneta had just asked her. Her memory flashed to the time she spent with Eric and everything they had be through together. She felt the electricity from their most recent fight and she took a deep breath. She could hear Eric's thoughts and he simply answered Agneta in his thoughts - _I love her, I want to be human with her!_

A tear rolled down Sookie's cheek and she moved to be by Niall's side. Bill looked at Sookie and knew in that moment the choice that Sookie had made. She had finally figured out between Eric and him, the one that she truly loved. Bill had to let her go and he could only back away from the crowd.

Agneta could hear Eric's answer and saw Sookie's. She took some of the snow and made a small knife with it, similar to the dagger she had given Eric. She knelt next to Eric's head and made a slice in her own wrist and began to feed Eric. Everything seemed to fade away into darkness for Eric at that moment.

"No!" Sookie said desperately, "Stay with me!"

Although Eric had been deep in a dream, he could feel someone standing directly in front of him staring. Eric lay still, slowly rousing from sleep and careful not to move. As he opened his eyes, he was face to face with two small, bright blue eyes and a head full of blonde curls perched on fingertips clinging to the edge of the bed in front of him. In a few seconds the recognition of the face before him came washing back across his groggy morning mind.

The little girl standing in front of him now giggled and Eric could not hold back letting out a growl and grabbing up the little girl in his arms. He turned over on his back, pressing into the bed and lifting her high above his head. The 4 year old let out a scream of delight and Eric lowered her to his chest and pretended to nibble her belly that was exposed from the pink, fuzzy pajamas that she wore. "More daddy!" she demanded.

"You want more!" Eric replied as he cuddled her into his lap and tickled her as he sat up in bed. "Where is your mom?" Eric scanned the room aglow with the first rays of morning sun for Sookie. "Is she with your baby brother?" he whispered in her ear.

The little girl giggled and shook her head yes. "Go get them!" Eric directed and set her feet on the floor and propelled her towards the bedroom door.

It had been 6 years since he took the bullet that Sarah Newlin had intended for Sookie in the cemetery. It had taken a consorted effort from all the fairies, Agneta, Adilyn, Sookie, and Niall, and their magic to save his life. Sookie's grandmother had been correct in that Eric would drain Sookie's light from her. It had taken all of Sookie's remaining magic, a good amount of Agneta's blood, and the enchantment they had used had called for a sacrifice, to which Niall volunteered to surrender his life in exchange for Eric's. Niall knew all that Eric had been through in his transformation and that his granddaughter's happiness was at stake. He also knew from Jason that Eric had saved many lives and Niall had lived a full 5500 years. It was time to join Claudine and the others in the stars. He had made Eric promise to stand by Sookie's side always.

As a result, Sookie was now as vulnerable and human as Eric was. His plan to live an extraordinarily long life with Sookie had taken a sudden change in that moment. However, Eric recognized in his daughter the glow he had once seen in Sookie and knew that somehow the magic, that had been used to save his life, had found its way into his children.

Eric got up and started to get dressed. As he sat at the window seat and put on a pair of jeans and t-shirt, he felt he had forgotten how quickly time moved for a human. Shortly after his recovery from the gunshot wound, he had married Sookie in front of the entire town of Bon Temps, or at least it had seemed that way. Their ceremony had been a combination of Nordic traditions and southern barbeque. He remembered every detail of the dress Sookie had worn with its delicate silk organza layers. She had held a bouquet of deep red roses with her hair down in her naturally beautiful, wild blonde curls. Jason had walked her down the aisle and kissed her on the cheek before handing her off to Eric, as a faint blush colored her cheeks. Sookie had taken Eric's breath away in that moment.

Eric glanced at the old dresser across the room and an item nestled next to the mirror caught his attention and made him smile. Before taking their vows, Eric had prepared a surprise for Sookie and signaled Pam, who sat in the front row as part of Eric's family. Pam presented Sookie with a small ornately carved box. Sookie handed her bouquet to Tara, who had made the choice to become human again and reconciled with Sookie. Sookie opened the box, which had a delicate pearl inlay of a mountain scene on the lid, and released a gasp at what she saw inside. She held the box knowing that the contents were solid gold and had been created from what had once been the crown of Eric's kingdom. Eric gently reached in and took the small circlet of intertwined gold and placed it on Sookie's wrist and then placed the necklace around her neck. "Thank you for returning my family treasure to me and as you are the treasure of my life, I now give it to you."

Pam had stood there with scarlet tears gliding down her cheeks and had to apologize as she tried not to get blood on Sookie's white gown. Pam had decided not to become human again and instead choose to remain a vampire guardian to Eric and his family for their lifetime. It would be difficult to explain why Aunt Pam never aged, but she had changed so much in a short time and loved the children as her own. The first time she had held Nora Adele in her arms something happened to Pam and she had been different ever since to both Eric and Sookie.

Eric stood and went to the neighboring room across the hall in his bare feet. There in the old rocker that had once been grandma Adele's, sat Sookie nursing their 4 month old son. Sookie looked up and smiled at the tall Viking that lingered in the doorway mesmerized by the sight that he was witnessing. "Good morning," Sookie said before looking back down at her son.

Eric crept over to where they both were and gently reaching down took hold of his son's fingers, which curled tightly around his index finger. "Han har ett starkt grepp!" Eric said and then released a chuckle.

"What?" Sookie said looking puzzled, still not knowing enough Swedish to capture the meaning.

"He has a strong grip," Eric translated for her while he took in Sookie's golden brown eyes.

"Well he is Eric Northman's son isn't he? He has quite the appetite too!" she joked. At that moment Nora came bounding in with a toy she had retrieved from her bedroom and held it up for her mother. "Thank you my darling girl!" Sookie said in a sing-songy voice.

Eric took in this moment. Who would have ever guessed that he would find life as a human so fulfilling and abundant with the love he had so yearned for as a vampire. He kissed Sookie and smiled, he knew whatever was to come would be an adventure... But that is another story for another time!

THE END


End file.
